


Remove All the Cobwebs

by dramaticinsanity



Series: Call of the Wells [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Clueless Cisco, Groping, Harrison Wolfgang Wells gets handsy and Cisco likes it, Hells Wells/Earth Western Cisco, I Tried, Jealous Harry, Kinda Prompt Fill, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, The Wells know exactly what they're doing, Unrequited infatuation, Versions of Wells hitting on Cisco, Wellses don't know the meaning of personal space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: Harry doesn't appreciate his doppelgangers' excessive attentions to Cisco.





	Remove All the Cobwebs

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Celeste - Ezra Vine
> 
> Attempt at a fill for this: 
> 
> https://mockingbirdie.tumblr.com/post/171045753257/harrisco-prompt-harry-occasionally-invites-other

“So Cisco,” Lothario begins as soon as Harry leaves the room. “Would you be interested in a little--”

“No.”

“But you didn’t even hear what I was going to say!”

“Harry will be back any moment,” Cisco replies. 

Lothario leans cross the table, arms folded. “He can watch.”

Cisco makes a face and tries to push him back. Lothario captures his hand and kisses up his arm. Cisco stares. It’s kind of nice. Lothario smiles and pulls him in close, until their noses touch.

Someone clears their throat loudly. They jump apart. It’s Harry. He stands behind Lothario, arms akimbo. His face is flushed. Is it anger? Cisco hopes it’s anger. 

“We - I was just - he was -” 

Harry’s eyes narrow, and he snaps his fingers for silence. Lothario collapses backwards in the computer chair. It rolls slightly from the force. He grins at Harry.

“Problem?”

“Leave him alone.”

Lothario snorts. “He’s so hot, I can’t help myself from getting a little frisky. What’re you gonna do about it?” 

Harry promptly kicks him out of Earth one. Well, he gestures at Cisco, then at Lothario, then at the empty space behind him. Cisco gets the message. Lothario attempts to give Cisco a goodbye kiss, but Harry manages to intercept it. He does this by tackling Lothario to the ground, and they wrestle for a moment. Cisco does nothing, merely watches in amusement. His arm is still tingling with warmth from Lothario’s lips. He tries to rub the memory out of his limb. 

Harry wins, barely, by sheer meanness. Lothario holds his bloody nose. Cisco feels sorry for him and pats him on the back. Then he opens a breach to Earth 47.

Lothario grumbles, “No good idiot. He should make a move already.”

Thankfully, Harry doesn’t hear that winning tidbit. They probably would have gone at it again, like a pair of feral cats. He punches Harry in the arm. He mumbles a pathetic little ‘ow’. 

“You didn’t need to punch him. I thought we’re learning how to make friends, Harry, not make them hate you,” Cisco explains. 

“Why did you let him get away with that?” Harry demands. Cisco doesn’t appreciate his tone. But he does watch Harry’s inviting lips for too long. 

“It was nice. Sue me for digging the attention and -- why do you care anyway?”

Harry crosses his arms. He looks searchingly at the floor as though it holds answers. Cisco waits. Harry leaves the workshop, without a word. Cisco gets back to work.

 

«»

 

Wells the Grey offers him a pipe with a smile. Cisco gingerly takes it. He looks up. Grey strokes his beard. He nods at the pipe. Cisco looks around. Harry is somehow nowhere in sight.

“I’m not sure I should do this in here.”

“Forget about that Harry, he ought to loosen his saddle. His temper is worse that an Orc that has not fed for a fortnight,” Grey says importantly. He gestures at the pipe.

“Your tenseness rivals that of my Earth’s Cisco attempting to command a pony. I beseech you to relax.”

He takes a tentative puff. He leans back and shuts his eyes. He’s carried away on a cloud of bliss. He sighs. It’s a bit much, and he nearly lists from his chair. Grey is there to catch him. Grey lingers, arm around his shoulders. He starts to stroke Cisco’s hair. Cisco likes that. He hums happily. 

Harry stalks into the workshop. “Nope.”

Harry shoves Grey out the door. Grey chuckles and runs into the wall a couple of times. Meanwhile, Cisco is adrift in outer space. He smiles dreamily and touches Harry’s face. He scratches Harry behind the ear. 

“Cute grumpy kitty,” Cisco says. Harry shakes him off. Cisco watches sadly as he leaves. He finds himself being supervised by Caitlin instead. He misses Harry.

“Where did my Harry go? I want my Harry,” Cisco complains. Caitlin heaves a long-suffering sigh. She pats him on the head. It’s not as wonderful as Harry - no wait that was Grey - stroking his curls. 

 

«»

 

Wolfgang is a no nonsense fellow. Cisco can feel Harry watching them. Cisco knows they’re grinning like madmen. Wolfgang writes again on the board, finishing with a flourish. Cisco erases part of it and fills it in. Wolfgang grunts.

“I’ve seen more impressive work by a one-armed monkey,” Wolfgang snaps. “Why have you bastardized my beautiful equation?”

Cisco sees Harry roll his eyes. He floats out of the room. Probably, he’s decided that he requires more coffee. Cisco crosses his arms. “I have half a mind to tie your arms behind your back and see how you do then!”

“Bring it on little one,” Wolfgang purrs, leaning forward so his lips brush Cisco’s ear. 

Cisco jumps slightly and gasps. Heat floods his body. He really needs to get out more. Wolfgang strokes his cheek. Wolfgang places a light kiss there. Cisco blinks up at him. Wolfgang smiles a peaceful smile. On him, it’s an alarming expression. 

Wolfgang pushes Cisco up against the board. His wrists are trapped in his firm grip. The length of his body is pressed to Cisco’s. He lets out a breath directly over his ear. He sticks his tongue inside, swirling it around. Cisco gasps and struggles. His pants become tighter. He bites his lip and crosses his legs.

Wolfgang clicks his tongue in disapproval. “Don’t hide from me.”

His gruff voice sends shivers up and down Cisco’s spine. That’s interesting. He’s found a kink he didn’t know he had. Harry should take this kind of control. Cisco would probably kneel before him and beg to be taken. That’s what he wants to do now. 

“I’m not.” 

Cisco parts his legs. Wolfgang grins like the cheshire cat. He cups Cisco’s aching crotch. Cisco wonders where the hell Harry has gone. Wolfgang flattens his hand, rocking it against Cisco’s hardness. Cisco can’t think at all. He moans and grabs Wolfgang’s bleached hair. Harry has fantastic timing, and he chooses that moment to interrupt. His coffee splatters across the floor. He growls and yanks Wolfgang away. 

«»

 

Naturally, Harry doesn’t dare leave Cisco alone with any of those Wellses again. He practically breathes down Cisco’s neck. Sadly, it isn’t in the sexy way. It’s Hells Wells with him now. He devours a Big Belly burger, groaning in approval. Cisco observes him eating like he’s half-starved. Cisco has managed to free himself of Harry’s presence. He assured Harry that he wouldn’t let Hells try any funny business. Hells backed him up by saying he was loyal to his beau on his Earth. 

“Scarce pickings at home?” 

Hells licks his fingers off noisily. Cisco’s stomach trembles. He imagines Harry doing that to Cisco’s fingers instead. Hells replies, “Cows are dropping like flies. Quickfinger Francis believes a chupacabra has found itself a home there.”

“Ah. Why do they call him Quickfinger?”

Hells smiles and slurps his soda. His eyes widen. “What in tarnation is the tickle in my mouth?” 

Cisco giggles a little. Hells scowls at him. He takes a slow sip of his own drink.

“Multiple reasons. I find it a most apt description when we take to the sheets.”

Cisco sprays his drink all over the table. “Sorry. When you what?”

“When his fingers are to the task,” Hells continues unhelpfully, “He sets ablaze this curious organ in my body -”

Cisco holds up his hand. “I don’t need to know that!”

Hells shrugs, utterly unconcerned. “You asked.” 

“Are you like -  _ together _ , together?”

“You bet your round arse we are.” Hells adds, “Three years, married in the lord’s eyes, and goin’ strong.”

“Unbelievable.”

When Harry returns, Cisco grabs him. He hastens him to the corner of the room. Harry is clearly not pleased by this. Cisco’s lips press inward, he tries to decide what to say. Harry is impatient. He tries to walk away. Cisco snags his wrist.

“Hells and my doppelganger are an item,” Cisco whispers. Harry raises his eyebrows a slight amount.

“I know.”

“You - you - and you didn’t tell me?”

Cisco prods his chest with a finger, frowning. Harry throws up his hands. 

“It didn’t seem important.”

«»

 

Barry throws a surprise party as a morale booster. No one is really enthused. He’s explaining how he’s celebrating a bunch of things rolled into one. They all pretend to care. It’s extremely difficult. Cisco’s eyes roam around the party guests. 

Wolfgang and Lothario are arguing about who knows what, both of them gesturing wildly. Hells Wells is tucked into the loveseat, gracing his Francis with sweet kisses. Lothario and Wolfgang converge on Cisco. Harry has disappeared, for no discernible reason. Hells and Francis look up, clearly sensing the tension.

“We need you to settle a little something for us, Cisco.”

Wolfgang crosses his arms, letting Lothario speak. “Since Harry is a lost cause. Which of us is your favored choice?”

Cisco’s jaw drops. “What the hell?”

Wolfgang slides his hand from Cisco’s waist up to his chest. “The ideal companion is myself. I can satisfy you in ways Lothario could not even wrap his mind around.”

Lothario shoulders in, cupping Cisco’s cheek possessively. “Wrong on all accounts! And besides that, who can sweep you off your feet, take your breath away from sheer romantic depth? That would be me.”

“You are a player of the field. I am loyal for life, an elegant swan of mystery and -”

“Only Lothario can fulfill your dreams Cisco, you know it’s true.”

“Third person, are you jesting with me?” Wolfgang scoffs. They struggle, tearing at each other’s clothes. Cisco should really be filming this. 

Hells Wells stalks up behind them. He drags them apart by their shirt collars. He peers into each of their faces. His expression is a thundercloud.

“You do not treat Francisco in such an awful and ungentlemanly manner.”

They skulk sheepishly in separate directions. Harry joins Cisco and Hells quietly. 

“What’s -”

“Nothing,” Cisco cuts him off, too fast and his voice too high. Harry raises a single condescending eyebrow. Cisco goes to get some alcohol. He is entirely too sober for The Eyebrow. He nods to Hells, who nods solemnly back. Harry glances in confusion between them.   
  


Grey is laying flat on the carpet, completely stoned and giggling. When Harry and Cisco pass him, he points at Hells. He is now dancing with Francis, swaying with him. The pair gaze adoringly into each other’s eyes. 

“You want that, with your Cisco.”

“I have that,” Harry responds, to Cisco’s shock. “He  _ is _ mine, so you can tell everyone paws off.”

Cisco ushers him into the next room. He clenches his fists and pressed them to his closed eyelids. Harry gently grips his wrists and removes them. His expression is soft.

“Ramon? Do you not want this anymore?”

“When - what - where - we’re not a couple, Harry!”

Harry looks stricken. His face crumples, and he makes a low noise in his throat. He gathers Cisco in his arms and noses his hair. “Whatever I’ve done I can fix it. I swear I will.”

Cisco stands there, limp as a ragdoll. He can’t process this. He tries to think. What could possibly have made Harry think they are together? What he did with Wolfgang? But he and Harry haven’t even had sex! They’ve barely - oh.

“I kissed you in the storage closet,” Cisco says aloud, mostly to himself. Harry nods.

“But I didn’t say we were suddenly dating -”

“It was subtext. I figure that’s all we need.”

“Subtext!” Cisco shouts, causing Harry to take a step back. He winces as Cisco paces from one side of the room to the other. “And you haven’t wondered why we didn’t kiss again? Or anything else?”

Harry blinks. He rubs his knuckle against the side of his mouth. “You - all of us - are preoccupied with DeVoe. I thought after the dust cleared, you’d be more physical.”

Harry pauses. Cisco touches his chest lightly. His throat has tightened. Harry is serious about this. He feels like an imbecile, how could he miss that? 

Harry continues, “But it seemed clear to me that you wanted to be with me. Then you started messing around with my doppelgangers -”

“I wasn’t messing around! That thing with Wolfgang - that was an accident - he looks like you and I got carried away.”

“I thought maybe it was the stress and I’d let you have your -- fun, I guess,” Harry finishes. Cisco shakes his head. He just can’t believe Harry. He’s so frustrating. 

“You don’t feel that way for me then. I get it, I’m old and damaged -”

Cisco leaps forward. Harry flinches, but Cisco is only pulling him in for a kiss. He gasps at the contact and tugs Cisco closer. Cisco shoves his hands into his hair. He opens his mouth, cups the back of Cisco’s neck. Cisco slides his tongue along Harry’s bottom lip, one side to the other. Harry sucks on his tongue, pushes back. He nibbles at Cisco’s lips. They break apart, panting and flushed. He rubs his cheek along Cisco’s and doesn’t stop holding him close. Cisco smirks at the further ruin of his hair. 

“We should return to the party, before someone wonders if one of us killed the other,” Harry says. Cisco laughs. 

“They’re more likely to think we’re up to something else.” 

Harry tips his chin and shrugs one shoulder in agreement. He yanks open the door. He stumbles backwards as his doppelgangers tumble inside. Harry’s expression is priceless. Cisco guffaws, collapsing on a chair.

“This is how you conduct yourselves?”


End file.
